


One Piece PETs: Party in Rio de Janeiro

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [251]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Football | Soccer, Samba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Straw Hats take Luffy to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for his birthday. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Party in Rio de Janeiro

**One Piece PETs: Party in Rio de Janeiro**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This gripping series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

 

    Known for Carnaval, samba music, soccer games, and of course, the beautiful scenery. It would be in that very city where the Straw Hats decided that their captain's, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy's, birthday would take place.

 

"We were hoping your birthday would be in time for Carnaval," Usopp explained, "but unfortunately it started on February 24th and ended on March 5th..."

 

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a good time!" Nami added.

 

"Yeah!" Aika piped up. "Let's go!"

 

"Right!" Luffy replied.

 

    The Straw Hats walked through Rio, admiring the sights, the sounds, the good food, ESPECIALLY the good food, actually, and of course, the music.

 

"Man, do I love this city!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Me, too!" Aika replied.

 

Kumi barked in agreement.

 

"It certainly has its charm," noted Robin.

 

"True," Brook concurred, "Especially when you hear the rhythm of samba in the air!"

 

"Which I love!" Luffy added. "Just listening to it makes you wanna shake your hips!"

 

"Speaking of," Nami chimed in, "how about we have us a samba dance party?"

 

"I'm down." Usopp answered.

 

"Same here." Sanji added.

 

"Sounds SUPER!!!" Franky exclaimed.

 

"Eh," Zoro shrugged, "I'm down with whatever."

 

_"Me, too,"_ Blizzard added, wagging his tail, _"I'm digging this music."_

 

_"Same here."_ Kumi piped up.

 

At that moment, Luffy noticed a flyer on the wall of a building. "Ooh, what's this?" he asked as he took it off.

 

"What does it say?" Aika inquired.

 

"Says something about a soccer game," Luffy answered, "and it starts in less than an hour."

 

"Soccer, huh?" Nami queried.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered, "What do you guys think?"

 

"It's your birthday, dude," Sanji answered, "Your call."

 

"All right," Luffy replied, "guess we're going to the game."

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

***Yip! Yip!*** Kumi yipped.

 

"Well, let's go then!" Nami spoke.

 

"Right!" Luffy responded.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Elizabeth's earring (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Later on, the Straw Hats were at the Maracanã stadium.

 

    There, the soccer game was about to take place. The announcer was speaking Portuguese over the microphone, while the two teams began to gather on the field.

 

"Which team will you be cheering for, Big Brother?" Aika asked.

 

"It doesn't matter," Luffy answered, "I'm just here to watch!"

 

At that moment, the soccer game had begun.

 

"Yeah!!" Luffy cheered.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered, as well. "Come on! Kick that ball!"

 

    One player kicked the ball away from another from the opposing team. However, the ball was quickly tackled and the player began to head towards the goal with it.

 

"You can do it!" Aika called. "Go, go, go!!"

 

"Come on!" Luffy cheered. "Keep going!!"

 

The soccer player kicked the ball into the goal, and the goalie missed.

 

"GOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL~!!!" the crowd cheered, but Luffy cheered loudest.

 

"WOO HOO!!!" Usopp hollered. "YEAH, BABY!!!"

 

***Yip! Yip! Yip!*** Kumi yipped, excitedly.

 

_***Arrrroooooooooooo~!!***_ Blizzard howled.

 

"All right!" Nami cheered.

 

"BOOYAH!!!" Franky exclaimed.

 

"Dude, that's Cyborg's thing," Sanji spoke.

 

"What? I can't say booyah?" Franky asked.

 

"Stick to your own catchphrase," answered Sanji.

 

"Spoil sport." Franky muttered.

 

"Ooh, they're going again!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Oh!" Aika chirped as she saw. "Look at them go!"

 

One player zigged and zagged, dribbling the ball between his feet.

 

"He might make it!" Nami cried.

 

"Come on, baby, come on...!" Luffy whispered.

 

The one player kicked the ball into the goal, causing the crowd to scream as they stood in their seats.

 

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAL~!!!!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

Nami smiled at Luffy's enthusiasm. She wanted him to have a fun birthday, so she was glad to see him so happy.

 

"Woo!" Luffy cheered. "Yeah, keep it goin'!"

 

One player kicked the ball to his teammate, who passed it to another.

 

"I'm glad we came here." Luffy admitted. "Thanks for bringing me, guys."

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Robin replied.

 

"It is your birthday," Sanji added, "and where better to celebrate it than in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil?"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, again!"

 

"Ooh, look!" Usopp exclaimed. "The ball's headed right for us!"

 

"Duck!" Zoro cried.

 

Instead of ducking, though, Luffy just caught the ball.

 

"Wait, is that a good thing?" Aika asked.

 

"Uhh...I dunno," Luffy answered. He soon tossed the ball back to the players.

 

"Nice catch, _amigo_!" called one of the players. "Hey, why don't you come play with us?"

 

"For real?" Luffy asked.

 

"Why don't you join them, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah, it's your birthday," Usopp added, "Go nuts!"

 

"All right." Luffy replied with a shrug as he went down the stairs. "Hey, I'll play with you guys!"

 

"All right!" another player cheered.

 

"Go get 'em, Captain!" Zoro called.

 

"You got it!" Luffy responded. "I'll be sure to kick a nice goal!"

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "Go get 'em, Big Brother!"

 

Luffy, dressed in appropriate soccer player attire, stood with the red team.

 

"Come on, Luffy!" Nami cheered. "You can do it, baby!"

 

    Soon, the game resumed, and Luffy had his game face on. One of his teammates kicked the ball over to him, and Luffy kicked the ball across the field, causing it to go right into the goal!

 

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAL~!!!!!!!!!!" Aika cheered.

 

"All right, Luffy!!" Usopp shouted.

 

***Woof! Woof! Woof!*** Blizzard was barking up a storm, as was Kumi.

 

"Way to go, Captain!" Zoro called. "Way to kick!"

 

Brook was holding up a sign that read "Luffy's #1". "Yohohohoho!" he laughed.

 

"Shishishishishi!!!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Nice shot, buddy!" praised one of his teammates.

 

"Thanks!" Luffy replied. "I love soccer...or _futbol_."

 

"I can tell," his teammate noted, "I can see the passion for it in your soul!"

 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

 

"Of course!" his teammate answered. "You have a true love for the sport!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"

 

Afterwards, they went back to playing soccer. Luffy kicked the ball into the goal, scoring another point for his team. The crowd went nuts!

 

"WOO~!!!!" Usopp hollered. "WAY TO GO, LUFFY, YEAH!!!!"

 

"YOU ROCK, BUDDY!!!" Franky cheered.

 

"Yohohohoho!!" Brook laughed. "Make a win for your birthday!"

 

"I'll make you a big banquet if you win!!" Sanji called out.

 

"Banquet?!" Luffy repeated. "WHOO-HOO!!! I AM WINNING THIS THING!!!"

 

And he played his heart out.

 

"Yeah, Big Brother!!" Aika cheered.

 

_"ALL RIGHT, LUFFY!!!"_ Blizzard barked. _"WAY TO GO, PAL!!!"_

 

"I love you, baby~!!!" Nami called.

 

"All right~!!" Zoro shouted. "WHOO!!!"

 

Luffy evaded the opposing team and kicked the ball into their goal. The crowd was going crazy!

 

"WOO~!!!" Chopper whooped.

 

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLL~!!!" Usopp shouted.

 

***Yip! Yip! Yip!*** Kumi was jumped as she yipped.

 

Robin chuckled, smiling in amusement. "They sure are lively, today." she mused.

 

"Yeah, way to go!!" Franky called out.

 

At the soccer field, the team was celebrating their victory.

 

"We won!"

 

"WHOO-HOO~!!!" Luffy cheered. "ALL RIGHT!!!"

 

Soon, the Straw Hats went to congratulate their captain.

 

"You were awesome, Big Brother!" Aika praised.

 

"Way to go, Captain!" Sanji added.

 

Kumi jumped into Luffy's arms and began licking his face with Blizzard doing the same.

 

"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "Okay, okay! I get it!"

 

At that moment, Nami planted a kiss on his lips.

 

"Mmm..." Luffy moaned.

 

Nami parted lips with him as she spoke, "Congrats, baby!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks!"

 

"Way to go, Captain," Zoro grinned as he put a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

 

"You rock!" Usopp added.

 

"Mmmm...SUPER~!!!" Franky exclaimed, flashing his signature pose.

 

"And then some," Robin added.

 

"Well done, Luffy!" Brook exclaimed.

 

"I'll be sure to cook you a huge birthday feast for ya!" Sanji added.

 

"Sounds good to me," Luffy spoke, rubbing his stomach, "I'm hungry."

 

***Grrrrrrmmmmggh...!!***

 

Nami giggled as she rubbed his belly. "Don't worry, baby," she cooed, "we'll get you something to eat."

 

"Yay." Luffy cheered.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Elizabeth reuniting with Veronica (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    A while later, everyone was celebrating Luffy's victory at the soccer game with a big banquet, courtesy of Sanji. They even invited the soccer team!

 

"Enjoy." Sanji told them.

 

Which, they did.

 

"Man, this is so good!" Luffy exclaimed, eating meat. "Thanks, Sanji!"

 

"You know me," Sanji replied.

 

Either way, Luffy continued eating.

 

"Wow!" exclaimed one of the soccer players. "Your cook is amazing, _amigo_!"

 

"He sure is!" Luffy concurred. "Picked him, myself!"

 

"You made the right choice!" the soccer player praised. "This is delicious!"

 

"Thanks!" smiled Sanji. "I do what I can!"

 

At any rate, Luffy continued to eat.

 

"So good!" he exclaimed.

 

"I'm glad you're having a good time." Nami told him. "You deserved it."

 

"Totally." Usopp added. "Happy Birthday, Captain."

 

"Thanks." Luffy replied.

 

Blizzard soon licked his owner's face.

 

"Ahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "Okay, buddy, settle down!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"Help yourselves, everyone!" Sanji called out.

 

That's what they did.

 

In time, they heard the sound of samba music.

 

"I hear samba music," Aika piped up, "Does that mean it's time to dance?"

 

"You bet your tush, it's time!" Usopp answered. "Let's party!!"

 

"YEAH!!!" everyone cheered.

 

Soon, the dancing had begun. The Straw Hats changed into appropriate Samba dancing attire.

 

"WOO HOO!!!" Luffy hollered.

 

"Samba, baby!!" Brook exclaimed.

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered. "Shake your tail!"

 

"Aika!" Nami scolded.

 

"What?" Aika asked. "All I said was shake your tail!"

 

"Oh, that's okay, then." Nami answered.

 

Robin only chuckled.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled as he shook a pair of maracas, because maracas are fun.

 

    Blizzard and Kumi both barked happily as they hopped around the rest of the Straw Hats. Robin was dancing with Zoro, who twirled her around before dipping her backwards. Sanji was dazzling the soccer players with his culinary skills. Their mouths couldn't help watering at the sight of the delicious food.

 

Truly, this was one of the grandest of parties, and all because it was Luffy's birthday.

 

"I LOVE this city!" Luffy exclaimed. "I LOVE YOU, RIO~!!"

 

And Rio loves you, too.

 

**THE END**


End file.
